


Nightmares

by Ohgingersnap



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Blurryface Era, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Tragic Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: It happened.Something that everyone thought was impossible, a figment of the imagination. Something that was told in stories to scare kids around campfires. Something that was most people’s worst fear….Has now became a reality.------------------------------------------------“You saved me?”I said but it sounded more like a question, his lips curled up slightly as he shrugged.“Thank you.”I said hugging him lightly, I felt him freeze before relaxing.----------------------------------------------------I was frozen in fear when I felt Tyler grab my hand and pull me with him.“COME ON!”-------------------He turned to me once the door was closed.“Ok stick to me and keep your eyes peeled for a good vantage point.”---------------------------------------I screamed out in fear thrashing around,“TYLERRRRR!”--------------------------------------I closed my eyes breathing slowly when I hear Tyler yell out.“JOSHH!”----------------------------------------“No.”---------------------“Shit. Shit!”-------------------“Stay alive.”----------------“For me?”





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine from 2015 i wrote it for a zombie apocalypse contest but never posted it anywhere so better late than never right?   
> Especially at the beginning of a new era.  
> :)  
> If you enjoy it please feel free to give it love  
> All mistakes should be blamed on past me since I did not edit this nor did I have a beta for it.

 

_ It happened. _

 

Something that everyone thought was impossible, a figment of the imagination. Something that was told in stories to scare kids around campfires. Something that was most people’s worst fear….Has now became a reality. Now what I’m about to say may seem crazy, But if you were here in today’s age. You would understand completely.

 

The zombie apocalypse started two months ago. Now I am not talking about regular zombies who either walk too slow, or are extremely agile. Not ones that could be killed easily with one shot to the head. No. These zombies are pure monsters. Ones that are made from people’s worst fears and insecurities.

 

The zombies started as regular people, as they usually do. But these were people who were struggling. Struggling to find a purpose or struggling with their fear or doubts. People who struggled with insecurities and fears that can give Satan a run for his money.

Soon everything they were dealing with started eating at them. Literally. Their fears become a virus that soon enough turned a person who was struggling, into what they feared most. A monster. To me they are not “Zombies.” To me they are nightmares. And at this moment my life was full of them.

 

_ “JOSH!” _

 

I felt my sleeping body being tugged by fragile hands.

 

“JOSH! WAKE UP MAN!”

 

I shifted in my sleep wondering why my peaceful dream was suddenly turning into a nightmare.

 

“ Damnit.” 

 

The person mummers to themselves. All of a sudden I felt a hard object hit my stomach landing with a loud,

 

SMACK.

 

I jolted up quickly groaning in pain, as I rubbed the area the object hit me at. I looked to my right picking up the object; it seemed to be a rock. I sighed looking up to see my friend Tyler looking around anxiously. I furrowed my eyebrows sitting up more,

 

“Whats g-“

 

I was suddenly picked up before I could continue my sentence.

 

“We need to go now.”

 

He said voice frantic as he grabbed our bags and took off in the opposite direction we were standing in. I started after him confused, until I heard it.

  
  


“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

 

I froze before turning on my heels slowly only to see a herd of Nightmares running straight at me. I went wide eyed squeaking before I quickly took off after Tyler.

Praying that he didn’t get too far or forget about me.  _ Please don’t forget about me. _  I took in a shaky breath as I ran dodging tree branches left and right. Soon I got to a big ditch; I bite my lip looking at it unsure. But when I heard footsteps getting closer, I swallowed my fear and jumped sliding down the ditch. Everything was going ok.  _ My legs may be scraped up but I was alive. _

 

_ OH WAIT. _

 

I stared in horror as I was sliding closer and closer to a huge cliff.

 

“No. No. No. No. No. No.”

 

I whispered desperately grabbing at dirt trying to stop my body from moving.  I grabbed around frantically crying internally when all I got in my hands was loose dirt.  _ Yep. This is how I die. _ I closed my eyes as I felt my feet fall of the cliff, I Screamed hugging myself.

 

When All of a sudden, I was lifted into the air. I opened one eye confused on why I was not dead.  I then gasped happily when I saw Tyler was the one who saved me, he held onto my shoulders tightly dragging me to him. I reached my hands out grabbing onto what seemed to be a branch, and pulled myself up as he made sure I was steady.  I sighed putting my face in my hands when I was securely sitting on the branch.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

I whispered out of breath my face still in my hands.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

I said UN covering my face and staring at my savior.

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

I said again but slower still staring at Tyler who only looked confused.

 

“You saved me?”

 

I said but it sounded more like a question, his lips curled up slightly as he shrugged.

 

“Thank you.”

 

I said hugging him lightly, I felt him freeze before relaxing.

 

“Hey come on man. It’s no big deal. Plus Who am I going to eat if I’m stranded with no food?”

 

I pulled back laughing lightly my eyes crinkling lightly as I smiled.

 

“Ew. That’s gross man.”

 

I said shaking my head he chuckled lightly at my words.

 

“What it’s true.”

 

I bite my lip trying to stop myself from smiling like an idiot.

 

“I’m not sure you would want to eat me honestly.”

 

I said looking at him face semi serious.

 

“Oh? Why is that?”

 

He asked in a teasing tone.

 

“Because I would taste like sweat.”

 

I said nudging him lightly causing him to laugh.

 

“Ok. Ok. Your right. I guess I will just stick with grass.”

 

I smiled laughing lightly as I was about to reply when we heard screaming and footsteps run toward us. I froze instantly shutting my mouth as I clung onto the branch in fear. I saw Tyler lean his full body forward it hanging off the branch as he held onto it with one hand.  His feet firmly placed on it to keep him steady.

 

I watched him as he turned his head looking through the levees of the tree. He seemed to have spotted something interesting because he hummed then leaned back sitting next to me again. I looked at him worry slowly building as I asked.

 

“What was it?”

 

He ran a hand through his recently buzzed hair as he replied with

 

“Blurrys.”

 

I nodded my head as I looked underneath us, slightly paranoid.  _ Now you may be confused. Well don’t be. _ Tyler calls the “Zombies.” Blurrys while I call them Nightmares.  He says he calls them that because a lot of them have red eyes and blurred out faces. He says it reminds him of something from when he was a kid. I didn’t ask about it anymore after he said that.

 

I took in a light breath as I leaned my clothed back against the trunk of the tree. My eyes looking up into the leaves as I heard Tyler humming softly as he adjusted to get more comfortable. I closed my eyes just listening to him hum, but soon the humming turned into quiet singing. I felt a small smile turn up on my face as I listened to him sing.

 

“You’re the Judge, Oh no. Set me free. You’re the judge, oh no. set me free.”

 

I slowly found myself tapping out a beat onto the branch of the tree.

 

“I know my souls freezing Hell's hot for good reason, So Please.”

 

I kept tapping out the beat even when he stopped singing; I opened my eyes to look at him staring down at the ground.

 

“We should probably go down there and try to find food or some kind of weapon. There are shops not too far from here.” 

 

He said looking back up at me, I only nodded leaning up from my position against the tree.

 

“Ok. Let’s go lead the way.”

 

He nodded and stood up his feet falling off and to the branch under us. I went out to catch him but he balanced himself on the branch, I sighed putting my hands down as I watched him swiftly move down the tree.

 

“Well here goes nothing.”

 

I said to myself as I started climbing down the tree at a much slower pace than Tyler. It was a few minutes before my feet reached the ground, and I felt something rough hit my back.  I turned around quick arm up but only sighed when I saw it was my backpack. Tyler chuckled

 

“Here Jackie Chan take this we need to get moving.”

 

I rolled my eyes as I took the backpack from him and slide it on.

 

“Ok let’s go.”

 

I nodded and started walking but his hand stopped me.

 

“And remember stay quiet.”

 

I nodded as we started walking down the grass path, and to the nearest small town. The one we were originally going to go too, until we got side tracked. I kept my pace quick but steps quiet as we quickly approached a sign of a small town. I stopped momentarily to read the rusty sign. “Hometown.”  It read I almost wanted to laugh at the name as I continued to walk. That most have been really confusing when someone asked where they lived.

 

I continued to think about the irony of it when Tyler paused in front of me. I blinked looking at him about to ask him what was wrong when I saw it. There was a small group of Nightmares near the entrance to the shops. I sighed internally as I looked at Tyler silently asking him what we should do. He looked at the Nightmares than me he then motioned that we go around them.  I bite my lip but nodded my head, following after him.

 

We quietly started working our way around the group, without getting noticed. I kept my eyes forward biting my lip when all of a sudden I tripped over something small I bite back a yelp when I felt hands quickly catch me. But it was too late. The rock I tripped on had rolled over near the Nightmares and hit one of them with a

 

CLINK.

 

My eyes went wide when the one who got hit turned to us, its red eyes narrowing as he screeched looking right at us. I was frozen in fear when I felt Tyler grab my hand and pull me with him.

 

“COME ON!”

 

He yelled bolting for one of the shops. I ran with him gripping his hand tight my heart hammering in my chest. He jumped over a random tire in the road dragging me with him. I nearly tripped over the tire when he caught me and started running faster than before.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

I bite my lip at the loud noise looking back even though I shouldn’t have. I screamed at the sight of how close they were. I gripped Tyler’s hand tighter and ran in front of him dragging him with me this time. I smiled when I saw a shop in view; I quickly kicked open the door dragging Tyler in with me. Not really caring which store it was at the moment.

 

He turned quickly and started shutting the door when all of a sudden a gray head popped up in the gap. I screamed and quickly helped Tyler to close the door. I grit my teeth as the Nightmare pushed back more joining it. I pushed harder as I felt its teeth graze my neck, I then leaned back and kicked the door as hard as I could.

 

The Nightmares face got smashed in the door making it scream and fall back. As Tyler was quick to lock and bar the door. We both stood back eyes full of fear and hearts beating once the door was shut.  It was silent for a minute Before Tyler laughed quietly; I looked over at him like he was crazy for laughing.

 

But once I thought about what happened I laughed too.

 

“Oh my gosh, that was a close one.”

 

Tyler said laughing dying down; I smiled nodding to him as a reply. We both fell quiet again as we looked around the store. I heard him sigh, and then look at me.

 

“Well it’s No walmart. But it will have to work.”

 

I sighed as I sadly looked around the music store.

 

“Yeah I would have loved a red bull.”

 

I snorted rolling my eyes at this, as I slowly walked around the small store. I then stopped in front of a section of drum sticks; I bite my lip before reaching up and grabbing a few stuffing them in my bag. Once I looked back up I saw a pair that was just perfect. I reached out picking up the black and red pointed drum sticks.

 

“That’s a really good idea.”

 

I heard Tyler say as I turned to look at him.

 

“We should at least find a weapon while we are in here.”

 

He said his hand gesturing to the drum sticks in my hands. I nodded my head as I helped him look for a weapon. I stopped when I found a microphone that had a long cord to it, it also seemed to glow a brilliant white.

 

“Oh, hey what did you fi-“

 

He stopped talking when he stepped next to me, he looked skeptical as he took the microphone off the display shelf. He held it in his hands before spinning the cord around. He laughed lightly looking at me with those deep brown eyes.

 

“This is great now I can lasso people like a cowboy.”

 

I laughed softly rolling my eyes as he continued to spin the cord.

 

“Ok. Ok cowboy, we should probably head out the back door and find shelter somewhere safe.”

 

He stopped spinning the cord and nodded agreeing with me,

 

“Yeah your right. It needs to be up high though, that way we can have a good vantage point.”

 

I frowned thinking about being up high. I was never really a fan of heights.  But I sighed as I followed Tyler anyway out the back of the store quietly. He slowly pushed the door open letting out a soft breath when he saw there were no Nightmares back here. He turned to me once the door was closed.

 

“Ok stick to me and keep your eyes peeled for a good vantage point.”

 

I hummed in agreement as we started walking out back from behind the shops. Tyler was in front of me and I was closely behind him as I looked around for danger or a good place to stay the night. We both froze when we made it from behind the shops and onto another road.  _ And of course just our luck it was full of nightmares. _

 

We both looked at each other when Tyler suddenly smiled wide a wild glint in his eyes. My eyes went wide as I shook my head furiously having a slight idea of what he was thinking.  He ignored me as he bent down picking up a small rock and winding back throwing it, you guessed it not even a foot away from us.

 

He looked at me face panicked while I Just looked at him with an “I told you so “ face.  Our heads whipped up when we heard footsteps running toward us, but it was not just a few footsteps. It sounded like a herd of elephants running at us full speed. I looked forward heart thumping out of my chest, as I heard Tyler cuss quietly.

 

The sound got closer and soon we saw an army of Nightmares running straight at us.

 

“Run.”

 

We said in unison, as we took off away from the zombies. I suddenly felt a hand grab mine, I looked up to see Tyler running beside me. He saw me staring at him

 

“We need to go to the left. I saw an old water tower we can use as shelter.”

 

I felt my heart stutter when I realized that it was the exact same direction the Nightmares where coming from.

I didn’t have time to talk when Tyler turned left pulling me with him as he ran. I went wide eyed when I saw we were headed right for them. I tried to pull my hand away from Tyler’s,

 

“TYLER!!!”

 

I yelled out in panic when he let go of my hand and ran into the herd. I panicked picking up my pace and running into the herd after him.  I yelped when One of them touched me, I quickly pulled the drum sticks out. I then started hitting any of them that close to me as hard as I could. I smiled slightly when I heard them screech and fall to the ground.

 

I kept this up all while looking for Tyler; I almost stopped when I saw him run onto the hood of a car and leaping off into the air. I choked on my breathe when I saw him land gracefully before running forward again, I noticed he was close to the tower.  I looked forward again and ran faster hitting the Nightmares harder as I tried to catch up with Tyler. I growled in annoyance when I saw three of them come out me in a row.

 

I took in a deep breath as I ran at full speed at them before turning on my heel and spinning around. I then bent my knee as I pushed myself off the ground and into the air. I closed my eyes as I flew over the Nightmares before landing with a huff, I re opened my eyes and ran again at full speed As Tyler was not even a foot away.

 

When I reached the foot of the tower Tyler was already half way up, I sighed before I stepped up on the ladder. But only to be ripped of it by cold gray hands. I screamed out in fear thrashing around,

 

“TYLERRRRR!”

 

I yelled causing him to wipe around and go pale in the face. I tried stabbing the nightmare in the eye with the drum sticks, but I was failing.

 

“JOSH!”

 

Tyler yelled as he jumped down landing softly and rushing to me.

I kept kicking and hitting blindly hoping I would at least get one good hit. I yelled out in frustration as the nightmare didn’t bite me but was just dragging me away _.  Probably wanting to save me for later _ .

 

I jumped when I saw the microphone fly past my head and hit the nightmare in the face. I quickly hopped away when its hands slipped and stuck my drum sticks in his eyes killing it instantly.

I huffed out of breath when it slouched to the ground limp. I closed my eyes breathing slowly when I hear Tyler yell out.

 

“JOSHH!”

 

I opened my eyes quickly to see Tyler being pinned down by a Blurry, I cussed as I ran at the blurry at full speed. When I got close to them I quickly sliced through its neck with the drum stick with pure sped and fury.

I huffed when It fell on top of Tyler, I was quick to remove it but When I did my heart stopped at the sight.

 

“No.”

 

I gasped feeling tears in my eyes as I looked at the bite on the middle of Tyler’s neck.

 

“Shit. Shit!”

 

I yelled as I quickly ripped my shirt off and pressing it to the wound hoping to slow down the spread of the infection.  I felt tears start to fall from my eyes as I looked at Tyler Wincing in pain.

He looked up at me making eye contact for a second before saying.

 

“Just go Jish. I don’t need you to see me become a monster.”

 

I looked down at him tears blurring over my mocha eyes as I pushed harder onto the wound.

 

“No.”

 

I said firmly as more tears fell free from my cloudy eyes.

 

“Stop that. Your fine Tyler. Sometimes you have to bleed to know that you are alive and have a soul. You know? Your fine. Everything is going to be ok.”

 

I said half serious half just rambling out of panic.

I saw him try to smile as his lips turn a little at the ends; he put his cold hand over mine.

 

“Now is the climax of the story. It’s meant to happen right?”

 

He said his voice strained but light and teasing at the same time. I bit my lip laughing a choked laugh but stopped all together when I saw his eyes flutter struggling to stay open.

I felt panic set in.

 

“Tyler? Hey. Hey, Ty Guy keep your eyes open for me okay?”

 

I said putting the hand that was not occupied with his wound onto his graying face. His eyes flickered open the now partly red eyes of my best friend staring up at me. He rubbed my shaking hand gently as I saw tears gather in his eyes but never fall over.

 

“You’re an angel fallen down. Joshua.”

 

He said looking up at me with wonder filing his reddening eyes.

I took in a shaky breath as I felt my heart shatter as I watched him try to stay awake.

 

“Stay alive.”

 

I said softly rubbing my thumb over his cold check.

 

“Stay alive.”

 

I said again tears covering my red cheeks as I watched him blink slowly.

 

“For me?”

 

I pleaded choking on the last word as I stared at his dying face. I then saw his eyes fully close, I felt my heart break more as I closed my eyes letting tears fall free. His breath came to a rigged stop as I opened my brown watery eyes to come face to face with red beady ones.

We Just stared at each other until I let go of him watching as the shirt fell down to the grass. I rolled off him letting him pin me down to the ground as his red eyes studied my face.

 

“Just do it.”

 

I said voice quiet, but I know he heard me. My eyes were now tear free as I accepted my fate.

I screamed out in pain when I felt his sharp teeth pierce into my neck. I close my eyes wanting to cry but I held it back.

 

“I loved you.”

 

I whispered softly as he pulled back looking at the wound on my neck. He started at me for a minute seeming conflicted until he got up and walked away from me. I closed my eyes letting out choked sobs as I realized I was turning into my worst fear.

 

I was going to be  _ alone. _


End file.
